What I want
by Evil blue-eyes
Summary: What if Mokuba wanted Seto, but Seto wanted Mokuba.


What I want  
  
Seto Kaiba stood on his balcony, is dimly lit room behind him. He placed his dry, cold hands on the stone railing and his dull, dark-blue eyes looked out onto Battle City, the crescent moon shining dim light above the tall buildings. The cool wind blew on Seto's bare chest and went through the thin cloth of his dark green, silk boxers. He heard himself sigh loudly, and his bedroom door slowly open. He didn't bother to turn around and heard the light footsteps of the person come towards him and stop at his side.  
  
"What's wrong, Big Brother? You're up late again" Mokuba's innocent voice asked.  
  
Seto looked down at his little brother, "Nothing's wrong, I just can't sleep. Why aren't you in bed? It's late."  
  
"I couldn't sleep" Mokuba sighed as he moved underneath Seto's arm and put his arms around his brother's waist, resting his head on his brother's side.  
  
Seto normally couldn't stand to be touched, but didn't mind when it came to his brother, he actually rather enjoyed it when his brother showed some affection. It was when he began to think of more intimate affection that he suddenly, but gently, pushed Mokuba away from him.  
  
"Seto, something is too bothering you" Mokuba accused.  
  
"Even so, it's none of your concern" Seto replied a bit cold.  
  
"Well, is what's bothering me any of your concern?" Mokuba asked.  
  
Seto looked down at his brother in worry, worry for him anyway, "What's bothering you? Can I help?" he asked and got down on one knee so that Mokuba was a bit above him standing.  
  
Mokuba suddenly threw his arms around Seto's neck, giving him a big hug. Shocked, Seto put his arms around his brother tightly, a hand unconsciously touching Mokuba's soft, dark hair.  
  
"Mokuba?" Seto asked.  
  
Mokuba pulled back, but kept his arms around Seto, his face only inches away. He stared into his big brother's eyes for a few seconds, then suddenly pressed his moist lips against Seto's.  
  
Seto's eyes grew wide, but closed as the kiss sunk in. He held his brother close and deepened the kiss, pushing his tongue into Mokuba's. After a moment, Seto pulled back and stood up, both breathing heavily.  
  
"Mo.Mokuba, why did you do that?" Seto asked.  
  
"Why did you kiss me back?" Mokuba asked.  
  
"Answer my question first" Seto demanded.  
  
"I love you, Big Brother, I want you to be happy. You're always so serious and unhappy" Mokuba explained, putting his arms around his brother again.  
  
"Why did you think that doing what you did would make me happy?" Seto asked.  
  
"Answer my question first, why did you kiss me back?" Mokuba let go of Seto.  
  
The older boy sighed "Because I love you, too, but this is the wrong kind of love, it's not right, so please, don't do it again."  
  
"Why is it wrong, because we're both boys? Yugi and Yami are both boys and they're together" Mokuba pointed out.  
  
Seto looked down at his little brother, "It's because we're brothers, it's not right" Seto repeated.  
  
"I don't care, I want to be with you like Yugi and Yami are" Mokuba whined.  
  
"Mokuba, you're only 11 years old, you don't know what you want, and you don't know what love is" Seto said calmly.  
  
"That's not true! I do know what I want and I do know what love is!" Mokuba had tears in his eyes. Why was his brother being this way? He did love his brother, he didn't know why in this way, all he knew was that he did and he knew Seto loved him this way too.  
  
"Hmpf" Seto chuckled and sat down on the cold cement of the balcony and leaned against the railing, crossing his arms, "ok, if you do know, then tell me, what do you want and what is love?"  
  
"I want to live a long life and be your best friend and partner in the Kaiba Corporation, and" Mokuba moved and sat on his brother's lap, legs on either side of Seto, arms around his brother's waist, "love is when someone takes hold of your heart and everything about them gives you this strange feeling inside that you have to always be with this person and never let them go" Mokuba smiled.  
  
"You know, you are very smart for your age" Seto couldn't help but smile as he tapped Mokuba's nose with his finger.  
  
"Gee, thanks" Mokuba rolled his eyes.  
  
Seto sighed. He then let his hand tenderly touch his brother's cheek, and run a finger tip across the boy's lips, a bit moist because Mokuba has a habit of licking them. //This is wrong.to everyone else, but it doesn't feel wrong to me, or to him, maybe just.// Seto thought. He slowly pulled his little brother's face loser and leaned forward to capture Mokuba's lips in a soft, deep kiss. Mokuba more than willingly took part in the kiss, smiling a bit as his brother put his arms around his tiny waist and pulled him closer, tighter. Mokuba could feel his brother's large arousal pushing against him, and suddenly he realized his own manhood looked different. Mokuba pulled back from Seto and looked down.  
  
"Seto, what's happening?" Mokuba asked.  
  
Seto couldn't help but laugh. //I suppose he hasn't be aroused before, he's still so young and innocent//.  
  
"It's what happens when you're body is preparing to have intercourse - something we're not going to do. If we're going to have this relationship, we'll have to wait until you're older to do that" Seto explained.  
  
Mokuba pushed his hips into Seto a bit in protest, then laid his head on his brother's chest, "Why should I be older? And what do you mean, 'if'?"  
  
Seto began stroking Mokuba's hair again "Ok, since we are going to have a relationship, happy? We'd only wait a few more years, you're still.small." Seto felt a bit disgusted at the thought, but his love for his brother quickly made the guilt disappear.  
  
"Fine, and yes, I am happy. I love you, Big Brother" Mokuba yawned.  
  
Seto smiled "I love you, too, Mokuba."  
  
Seto knew no one would approve of this, and still couldn't believe he did, or that his brother could be this way.or rather, that his brother was growing up and discovering things. He didn't know what would happen, but was willing to find out.  
  
End. 


End file.
